


I Have a Teenager

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Dad!Tony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Dad!Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, concussion, h/c, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Peter gets injured but plays off his injuries, going home and ignoring them. Tony comes to check on him and freaks the heck out because Peter is not okay.





	I Have a Teenager

His face falls, expression shifting for a moment as if he doesn’t know what to say, Peter’s eyes narrow. 

He’s limping down the street, clutching his arm close to his bruised ribs. His head hurts, his heartbeat blurring his eyesight with every contraction. His breathing hitches and he feels himself tilting to the one side, a hand catching him and tugging him closer. 

“Hey, easy kid,” Tony blows out a breath, the same scowl on his face. Peter frowns. 

“I just took down a 50 man drug ring, I think you can quit it with the kid,” He bites out. It’s harsh and he knows it but he’s got a test tomorrow that he’s going to completely fail and MJ is gonna kick his ass for it. Considering that the academic team needs a GPA to back up the intelligence of the school. 

“I-I know. Peter,” Tony starts and when Peter looks up at him, his eyes burning, he falters, “I-I, Peter, um.”

“Mr. Stark, I need to get home. I have a test tomorrow.”

Tony glances towards the ground, looking back up to see the limp better in the kid’s leg. 

“Of course. Good luck,” Tony says and then Peter is ripping himself from Tony’s grasp and stumbling towards his apartment. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, keep an eye on him,” Tony calls into his earpiece because his stomach swoops and he feels like something is wrong. He wants to make sure Peter isn’t being dumb about his injuries. He’s lost too many friends to the superhero cause, he can’t lose his surrogate son too. 

* * *

Peter makes it home, barely. A few dozen cars had threatened to hit him, sending him careening towards the sidewalk in a heap of limbs and a throbbing head. 

His head has yet to shut up, announcing its displeasure in loud knocking and frequent dizziness. 

Peter collapses on his bed, breathing out heavily and flinging an arm over his eyes. 

“Peter?” May calls out and he whimpers from his position. 

“I’m okay, just need to study,” He lies, seeing no point in worrying his aunt. He’s got rapid healing, he just needs to take a quick nap so that he can focus on his textbooks. 

A nap… yes, he thinks, that will solve everything. 

His hand slides off his eyes as his breathing evens out and the blood continues to build in his brain. 

* * *

 

The video that Tony Stark is watching of Peter sets his nerves on fire. He watches him dodge cars, collapsing to the ground to dizziness, slowly making his way back to his apartment. 

He watches as Peter arrives, tugging off his mask and leaving the suit on. Watches him, confused and dazed, pull a pair of sweatpants over top and collapse on the bed. 

Watches him fall unconscious, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, I want his vitals, stat,” Tony’s panicking as he packs up his own suit, needing, itching to check in on Peter. 

“Parker’s vitals are stable although his brain waves do not appear to line up with the sleep cycle.” Fear stabs through his heart. 

“That’s what I was afraid of, please continue to update me,” Tony mumbles as he fumbles his way out of the tower. 

He’s coming for Peter and nothing can stop him. 

* * *

“Kid?” Somebody is shaking him, Peter can feel himself rocking on his bed. 

“What?” He grumbles, curling back into the blanket.

“Peter, look at me,” Stark growls and Peter obeys, blinking his eyes open. The light burns and he squints at Tony. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asks, Tony picks up the slur in the words. 

“Do you know what day it is?” Tony asks and Peter rolls his eyes. He’s too tired for a test right now. But he goes to think about it and the week’s schedule seems to float away from him. What day is it? He thinks that yesterday Tony and him took down a drug ring. Or was that two days ago? What day was that even. He’s taking too long to answer and Tony is looking at him with concern in his eyes so Peter blurts out the first day that comes to mind, “Friday.” 

Tony’s face goes white. “It’s Tuesday kid.” 

Peter scratches his forehead, wincing when he catches a gash. He feels weird. He feels like someone has dumped a bucket of fabric softener over him, washing him away into a state of bliss. 

“You’re not a pile of laundry, Peter.” Tony whispers. 

Maybe Peter says that out loud. His stomach rumbles and Peter turns on his side, clutching his abdomen. “Hurts,” He mumbles and Tony rubs circles on his back. Peter can feel his breathing becoming shallow, can feel the world around him warping. 

“Did Cap hit me again with his shield?” 

“No, Peter. Cap isn’t here.”

“But we fought him yesterday."

He’s not expecting it when Peter starts seizing. His hands curling up into fists, his jaw clenching and his body going rigid. 

He shakes and Tony doesn’t know what to do except stare and breathe and try to kick himself back into gear. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He calls, weepy because Peter is seizing in front of him and he’s the one that introduced him to a world that was far more dark and far more dangerous than what Peter had been exposed to before. 

“The pressure in his brain has reached critical levels, sir. Wait until the seizure stops, then bring him to medical personnel.”

Tony feels wetness on his cheeks. Peter continues to shake, harsh sounds erupting from his mouth like screams from hell, a foam bubbling out. Tony prays that he’ll get to see Peter’s eyes again, not the whites of them, not the ghostly remnants that exist here. 

He knows that he should be timing it, really. But Tony can barely pull himself together enough to prop a pillow underneath his head and turn him on his side. 

May, Oh God, Aunt May was going to kill him. He’d sent her over to grab dinner, wanting some time to check in on Peter alone. 

The bed frame stops ricocheting off the wall and Tony watches as Peter’s seizure fizzles out. His limbs becoming lax and flying off the side of his bed. Tony’s hands shake as he fiddles with Peter’s hair. 

“It’s okay Peter, it’s going to be okay,” He soothes because he knows that there are times that seizure patients can hear the person with them. 

The guilt bubbles in his stomach as Tony scoops Peter into his arms and flies him back to the Avengers base. The medical team there will know how to take care of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more Dad!Tony fics?? Comment if you do, I might just make it a series.


End file.
